All That I Need
by KatieMusicLuvr177
Summary: Songfic. Megamind feels he is lacking something, but can't think what it is. He finds out next day, and turns out it cares for him more than he thinks. Based around the song All That I Need by Boyzone.


**This is a songfic I decided to write. It starts out just as the movie puts it, but after the rain scene,**** it's my doing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megamind, the name Messerosyx (that belongs to CoronaIgnis, respectivly) or the lyrics to All That I Need by Boyzone. But I wish he was mine . . . And I rather like the idea of being a supervillain – or rather, supervillain**_**ess. **_

Megamind couldn't sleep.

The blue alien had been tossing and turning for an hour, but he just couldn't get comfortable. He had a . . . _hollow _feeling in his stomach that was keeping him awake.

_I was lost and alone  
>Trying to grow<em>_, making my way down that long winding road_

He didn't know what it was. It wasn't from hunger (he'd had a MASSIVE tea) and he wasn't sick. It felt as though something was missing. He was lacking something – something _important. _

The next day, as he went on a date with Roxanne (In the disguise of Bernard) he realised what it was. _Her_. Roxanne Ritchi. Sure they were going on all these little dates, but he wanted something more. To always be with her.

_Had no reason no rhyme _

_Like a song out of time  
>And there you were standing in front of my eyes<em>

Later, as he and she sat face-to-face in a restaurant, they slowly leaned in, and next thing he knew, their lips had connected. Her hand found its way to the holowatch and turned its dial, making Megamind look like his blue self again.

About 15 minutes later, she had just asked him weather he'd thought he would ever be with her, he'd replied with just one two-letter word:

"No."

_How could I be such a fool  
>To let go of love and break all <em>_of the rules_

She walked away, but thought, _I think I broke something. _But her mind said; _don't be stupid, you haven't tripped. What could you have broken?_

Roxanne looked back at the devastated supervillain and thought two words: _A heart._

Megamind looked back at her, both his _two_ hearts (he needs both to pump all that blood to his giant head. And if you are wondering about that last bit, Roxanne doesn't know he has 2 hearts . . . _yet_) ripped to shreds. He had just found the one thing he needed . . . and now he had just lost it again. He climbed onto the roof of the invisible car, put his face in his gloved hands and let out his sorrow and grief – and all the tears he had in those green orbs.

_Girl when you walked __out that door  
>Left a hole in my heart,<br>and now I know for sure;_

Emerald eyes flicked open and Megamind realised he had cried himself to sleep and had been lying on the invisible car all night! But the first thing he realised was he was wet. At first he was confused because leather is waterproof, but then he remembered the funnel shape of his huge collar. The rain had seeped down it and under his clothes, so now he was completely drenched! Megamind sneezed. He had a cold, but he didn't even care. He had no friends and no family. He had lost Minion, lied to Roxanne, been an orphan for almost his whole life. He might as well be seeing his parents again any time soon. He was just so . . . Melonkolie.

"Megamind?"

The blue alien looked up at the voice of Roxanne Ritchi; the very person he thought would never want to speak to him again.

_You're the air that I breathe  
>Girl you're all that I need<br>And I wanna thank you, lady_

"Roxanne?" questioned Megamind. "I . . . I thought you were mad at me."

"Well . . . I said some things last night that I didn't really mean."

He frowned. "What?"

"Yes. You see, I know we're enemies, but I've always thought us as sort of like friends too. I would never have thought of saying those things to you. I was just . . . angry. It was out of instinct that I said them, and I am very sorry. I broke your heart."

_You're the words that I read  
>You're the light that I see<br>And your love is all that I need_

"_Two _hearts," he corrected her. "I need two to pump all that blood to my brain." He sneezed again. "You were lucky last night because me having two broken hearts means me feeling twice the _sor-ro."_

"It's 'sorrow'."

"Potato tomato."

_I was searching in vain  
>Playing a game<br>Had no-one else but myself left to blame_

Megamind sighed. "Roxanne?"

"Yes?"

"You know that question you asked me last night? 'Why am I so Evil'? Well if I tell you the sad story that _is_ my painful past, I'm sure you won't blame me."

"OK. Tell me."

"It starts about 26 years ago," he started. "I was born to my parents, Senti and Zara, or at least that was their short names. They were the King and Queen, you see, so their and my full names are _very _long. But anyway, when I was just 8 days old, it happened."

_You came into my world  
>No diamonds or pearls<em>

_Could ever replace what you gave to me girl_

"What happened?" asked Roxanne.

The blue villain gulped before continuing. "The royal astronomers calculated that our sun was going to die, so my parents when to spread the mas-sage, but no-one believed them as the sun wasn't due to supernova for another 10,000 years."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Roxanne. "How do you know all this? I mean, you were a baby, right? I thought you wouldn't be able to understand . . ."

"I think you've forgotten that my race have a genius intellect that allows us to start having memories from birth. Understand language too. I could understand _what they were saying; _I just couldn't say stuff back to them."

_Just like a castle of sand  
>Girl, I almost let love slip right out of my hands <em>

"But the sun was dying anyway, and my parents put me in a pod with Minion and this," Megamind said, pulling out his binky from inside his cape. "The door closed and we were off, just as my planet was sucked into the black hole." The depressed alien put a gloved hand to the two hearts in the left side of his chest. "Turns out that the planet next door was also sending an infant away, who was Metro man, or Mister Goodie-Two-Shoes as I called him back then before he took up the name Metro Man. His pod hit mine just as I was entering an asteroid cluster so it was tossed between the rocks like a pinball. We met face-to-face, he blew a _rass- ber-ry _at me and we set of towards Earth."

"But you haven't told me why you became a villain," said Roxanne.

"It had partly to do with growing up in prison," Megamind explained. "So when he was taking me to jail, he was really taking me home." He smiled sadly, and then continued. "We were both flying to Scott's Manor. I was about to go in, but then _he _pushed me out of the way, so he got the name 'Wayne Scott'. Weather he was royalty or not, I don't know."

"So what happened to yours?" asked Roxanne.

_And just like a flower needs rain_

_I will stand by your side_

_Through the joy and the pain_

"It landed in Metrosity prison. The guys took me in and taught me _their _ways, not the ones you know. In other words, they taught me that the police were bad, and the criminals were good. Later I made a trike out of license plates that blasted a hole in the wall that helped them break out."

Roxanne gasped. So Megamind wasn't really to blame for being a criminal. She also had no idea that a supervillain's past could hurt this much.

"I was taken to _shool, _where I once again ran into Mister Goodie-Two-Shoes. He and the others picked on me for how I looked. Even the teacher didn't like me. While they were learning The Itsy-Bitsy Spider_, _I created my dehydration gun. I was the bad boy, the one in the corner, the last one picked for everything, so when I told you that when I was Bernard, _it wasn't a lie." _

_You're the air that I breathe  
>Girl you're all that I need<br>And I wanna thank you, lady_

"Eventually, I decided that to be the bad boy was my fate, and I just had to embrace it. So I grabbed a bunch of chemicals and used them to create an explosion of blue smoke that got me expelled." Roxanne gasped again. "But I didn't mind. Now I could stay in prison and work on my evil things. I left home on my eighteenth birthday and went to pursue my villainous career. While Mister-You-Know-What became Metro Man, Defender of Metrosity, I became who I am now; Megamind, Incredibly Handsome Criminal Genius and Master of all Villainy," Megamind finished. "I'll tell you a secret. I've never really _liked _being bad and running rampant through the streets. I only did it because I thought it was my destiny."

"Destiny?"

Megamind sighed. "My father told me I was destined for something, but the door of the pod closed before I could catch the last part. But still, all my life I've been trying to fufil my destiny to make him proud, when I don't even know what it is." Tears started to well up in his green eyes, but he wiped them away before they could fall.

Roxanne was in disbelief. So all Megamind had been doing all these years was trying to get his own back for what Metro Man had done when they were kids, _and _trying to make his parents proud at the same time. "Megamind, I didn't know-" She was cut off by him faltering into a series of coughs.

_You're the words that I read  
>You're the light that I see<br>And your love is all that I need_

"You have flu," Roxanne told him, feeling his forehead. "Come back to my apartment, you'll be warmer there. How did you get it anyway?"

"After you dumped me, I sat on the invisible car and cried myself to sleep. Then the rain seeped into my suit via collar and left me with it," he explained.

"Well take the invisible car."

"Yes."

Megamind opened the door and they climbed in. They drove back to Roxanne's apartment building, with Megamind sneezing every few minutes.

_You're the air that I breathe  
>Girl you're all that I need<br>And I wanna thank you, lady_

They walked in and Megamind collapsed onto her bed the first chance he got. But you couldn't blame him. After being with unattended flu for 45 minutes, he'd be feeling weak.

"I'll make you chicken soup," Roxanne said, but he was asleep already. Smiling, she walked into the kitchen, coming out an hour later with a tray with a bowl of steaming chicken soup. He was still fast asleep on her bed. She placed the tray on the bedside table. _He'll have it when he wakes up, _she thought, walking to the TV.

"Roxanne?"

She turned round. Megamind was awake, a smile across his face (that was flushed from the fever, BTW).

"Thanks."

_You're the words that I read  
>You're the light that I see<br>And your love is all that I need_

Roxanne thought for a second. "Megamind?"

"Yes?"

"What was _your _real name?"

"Ah. As I said, I was a prince, so I have a very long full name. Unlike my parents' I can remember all of it. And my full name is," Megamind said, "Messerosyx Anubis Orion Cygnus Azura VII, or just Syx VII. It sounds kinda odd, but don't blame me."

**Phew! (pants) My longest chapter yet! Over 5 pages! So what do you think? Sorry if it's OOC.**

**As I said, all credit for the name Messerosyx goes to CoronaIgnis and her story 'Because Seven Ate Nine'. I reccomend it!**

**And I know there are some more words that Megs could have stumbled over, but it's hard to find them, and how he's going to mispronounce them. Well anyways, review! (And if you have bad ones, keep them to yourself!)**


End file.
